


hold me more warmly.

by athousandfireworks



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, im bad at tagging hhhh, students au, they're flirting in the library ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfireworks/pseuds/athousandfireworks
Summary: “Think of all the beauty still left around you and be happy.” – Anne Frank





	hold me more warmly.

“ _Think of all the beauty still left around you and be happy.” – Anne Frank_

 

 

 

“Ahhh, I’m happy.” Woojin raises his hands, smile blossoming on his face. His head turns up and stares at the scenery in front of him. The sky is the same color as his washed-off-jeans. The clouds even show up and make the prettiest kind of white. He observes some people below him. Ah, the perks of being on the 3rd floor. He chuckles at how cute it looks; it’s as if those people had transformed into ants and he had transformed into an elephant. His eyes wander again but decide to stay on the blue tint that’s lying in front of his eyes. Everything is picturesque, so Woojin tries his best to capture every single detail. His hand unconsciously moves and tries to reach out to the ethereal sunny afternoon.

 

“Ya, what are you trying to do?? The window will break if you keep touching it with that much force-”

The voice takes him away from his dreamscape.

“YA!” Woojin tries to hit the boy who sits in front of him with the history book he was supposed to read.

“Sssst!!”

Woojin needs to make a mental reminder that he’s in the library. His action gets attention from his surrounding and earns many glares from people near him. Including the brunette who’s not only been glaring but also looking sulky.

 

They are currently in the library because they both had wanted to be more productive with their free time. Jihoon decided for them to sit near the window—he said because it felt more refreshing than sitting in the middle of the room—but he regretted it instantly when he saw Woojin’s attention got misplaced.

 

“What the fuck did you shout at me for??” Jihoon’s death glare sends buzz to his skin. His voice is not as loud, but the pressure he put on every word is enough to make Woojin moves an inch away from him.

“I was staring at the sky! I-it was beautiful—if—you could have just let me, I’d be able to keep everything inside my head.” Woojin turns his head down, not brave enough to meet the death stare Jihoon’s giving him. His ears redden.

That earns Woojin a hit on the head.

“Ah! W-wha-” He doesn’t dare to continue his sentence because when he looks up, Jihoon’s book is ready to land on his head again, “Alright, alright!”

Jihoon smirks. How Woojin wishes he could erase it from his face. His winning face looks too annoying—or maybe too _cute_ —that Woojin can’t stand it. Jihoon fixes his sitting position and continues to have his nose in the book he’s been reading for the last 40 minutes.

 

Woojin raises his eyebrows, “Why are you even reading about algorithm?” The thick bluish book that sits on Jihoon’s lap irks him. He’s never been that fond of math. The numbers and graphs confuse him to death that he feels like bleach will taste better than them—don’t take this literally, people—His teacher has even stopped from trying to make him understand. The woman who’s known as the most patient teacher, lost her patience in trying to make Woojin understands about variables.

 

“Because we’ll have it tested next week?” Jihoon rolls his eyes to show his slight annoyance.

Woojin’s mouth agapes at the mention of test—especially math in this case, “W-wait, what??”

Jihoon just shrugged his shoulders, “I told you about this already. Why did you make it sound like it’s something new?”

“Because it _is_ new for me??”

Jihoon lets out his breath—overly doing it by intention, “I told you when you took the history book from the rack. I reminded you about the math test and recommended you a book, you didn’t listen. I gave up.”

 

Woojin pouts, “You shouldn’t have given up that easily on me, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon raises his head.

Oh shit, Woojin looks too cute.

_Retreat. Retreat._

“Ya, who said I gave up on you?” He unconsciously raises his voice as he tries his hardest to read the third paragraph.

God, how is it possible to continue reading a page of book right after Park fucking Woojin pouted in front of him?

“You…? Like a few seconds ago? Jihoon, did you get minor concussion-”

Jihoon puts the book down and challenges Woojin’s gaze, “I didn’t say I gave up on you. I only said I gave up. I gave up on reminding you of the math test.”

“What does it mean then?” Woojin leans in, eyes questioning.

Jihoon chuckles. He leans back and opens his mouth, “I could never give up on you, you fool.”

Woojin coughs.

Too loudly for his liking.

Too taken aback to even think of the consequences.

 

“COULD YOU TWO PLEASE,” A girl’s voice takes them both aback. The entire room stares at her. She’s sitting on the desk few steps away from Woojin and Jihoon. A glasses sits on her nose—nearly falling but thank God not—and hair—a mess—decorating the amusing scenery, “STOP FLIRTING IN THE LIBRARY??”

 

The librarian who has been patient is finally losing it. Her head turns to look at the blushing boys.

“You two, get out. Go find somewhere else to flirt.”

 

That earns chuckles from a few people. Some are shaking their heads in disgust, some are doing that with amused expressions.

The main attractions are blushing. Woojin tries to hide his embarrassment by putting his things in his backpack. Jihoon keeps scratching his neck while trying to do the same with his things. They take the book they—initially wanted to—borrow with them and raise from their seat. Woojin heard someone whistled and he tried his best not to approach the person. He needs to make it out of the library alive, well, and healthy.

 

They leave their spot and approach the librarian. The woman smiles at them, “Put them there. I’ll be the one to put them back to their places.”

Jihoon can do nothing but nod and mumble thank you. He pushes Woojin a bit so the tanned-skin boy can walk faster.

They’re out of the library in no time.

 

“Oh, shit. I’ve never been that embarrassed all my life.” Woojin slumps and lets out a huge breath.

Jihoon looks at him and punches his back lightly, “Lies. I know you’ve been more embarrassed than that. Especially when the class found your old face-”

Before he processes what’s happening, Woojin’s hand has already covered his mouth.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon pushes him away and laughs, “Yea, right. Thanks for the _early_ warning, Park Woojin.”

 

They walk side by side. The corridor is not that crowded because there’s only the library on the third floor. Woojin’s busy humming a song Jihoon doesn’t know the title of. He quietly sighs. Jihoon doesn’t know why the air that surrounds them feels weird; maybe it’s because of their previous conversation in the library. Awkwardness has never been a quality that Woojin and Jihoon have. So when this kind of moment happens, Jihoon doesn’t know what to do.

 

Despite his nervousness, he decides to open his mouth, “Woojin-ah.”

Woojin turns his head to meet his eyes, “Hmm?”

“Do you know what’s more beautiful than the sky?”

It’s quiet for a while. All of a sudden Jihoon’s hand feels clammy. Then Park Fucking Woojin decides not to help and instead smiles smugly at him, “What? You?”

Park Jihoon’s breath hitches.

“Ya, Park Woojin! It’s my one and only opportunity to be cheesy why the fuck did you ruin it??”

Woojin laughs. He stops walking so Jihoon mirrors him. Before he realizes it, Woojin’s hand is already on his hair. He puts some strands back to its place and rearranges it the way he likes it, “God, look at this mess. My lovely Jihoonie will be sad to look at the mess his hair made.”

Jihoon turns red, “Stop messing with me!”

Woojin stops his movement. He stares at the petite boy in front of him and smiles softly, “Hey, you’ll have a forever time to be all cheesy on me. So let me be the one who throws you cheesy lines when I still can. You know creative lines don’t come often to my unwired brain. I’m not as smart as you, aye.”

 

Jihoon knocks his head.

“Ya, what was that for??”

“For stopping me from being cheesy.”

He knocks once more.

“JIHOON I SWEAR TO GOD-”

“And that,” Jihoon meets Woojin’s gaze, “That’s for underestimating yourself. I don’t want to hear that kind of sentence come out of your mouth ever again. Understand, Woojin-ah?”

Woojin rubs his head.

“Park Woojin.”

He makes a sudden salute, “Aye aye, Captain Jihoon! Understood!”

Jihoon smiles brightly, “Good. Now let’s get out of here and buy some food. I’m hungry.”

Jihoon intertwines their arms. Woojin shakes his head when he looks at the flush spreading on Jihoon's cheeks.

“Yeah. Let’s get the fuck out of here and see the pretty sky together.”

Jihoon snorts, “Alright, let’s meet my rival.”

 

Woojin chuckles.

 

_Ya, Jihoonie...you don’t have any rival, you fool. You’ll always be the prettiest, the most beautiful, exquisite thing I’ve ever encountered._

Woojin’s pretty sure the sky will be jealous if he says that out loud.

 

So he just stays silent and follows Jihoon wherever he takes him. He follows Jihoon until the sunlight hits their faces. He follows Jihoon and feels the warmth inside his chest building up when he sees the sparkle highlighted Jihoon’s skin.

 

Woojin follows Jihoon, because he’s always been told to pursue his happiness.

 

 

-and he has learnt long enough to know that Jihoon makes him the happiest.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii pretty people!  
> so yeah...i rushed this too much huh:')  
> i didnt even outline it hAAAA.  
> everything just kinda happened lol.  
> So this actually started from a prompt on [ my twitter ](http://twitter.com/eternaldroplets/) and because i've been feeling...sOFT i was thinking of writing it down and vOILA.  
> Hope you like it despite the rush and the-messily-written-paragraphs!


End file.
